Use of electric vehicles is becoming more common, as consumers seek out vehicle options that are more environmentally friendly and cost-effective to power. While many vehicles, electric or otherwise, have a computer, such computers are not easily accessible by the driver and are just used for repair diagnostics and/or vehicle locomotion. Drivers and passengers rely on their own smartphones, tablets, or laptops for robust entertainment options with internet connectivity within a vehicle.